A Bullet and a Dying Will
by Kotetsu Tanaka
Summary: It's Tsuna's 1st anniversary as Vongola Boss. Everyone's making a fuss of everything! Even Reborn invited his former classmates and told them about the mafia! TYL-Verse No pairings (only a little)
1. Class 2A Arrives!

**Yo~! I made a new fanfic! I'll still be continuing Terror Week, so don't worry :) **

**Fact about Terror Week :: Class 2A Only knows about Tsuna's relationship with Timoteo (being his grandfather) And not about the mafia! See? There's still a lot more to come in the next 5 days. :D**

**Kufufufu... I may never ever own KHR!**

* * *

One day in the Vongola Mansion...

"O-Oi, Watch were you're going!" Hayato scowled as a maid bumped into him.

"I-I'm very sorry, Master Hayato!" The maid said.

"Maa, maa, Hayato. Calm down!" Takeshi said.

"How can I calm down?! It's only 3 more days!" Hayato reasoned.

"That's true... It's gonna be busy around here."

Only 3 more days until Tsuna's 1st anniversary as Vongola Boss. Everybody's going nuts with preparations and stuff.

_"Y-You over there! Yes, you. Put that over here, A-And you, Take that over by the staircase..."_

_"No, Lambo. We're not having grape soda for drinks."_

_"My my, What a shame."_

_"Hah! A little to the left..."_

Somewhere in a big spacious room, There stood a 19-year-old brunette boy near the window.

He sighed.

"They're going crazy over a little anniversary..." He said.

"It isn't as little as you say it is, Dame-Tsuna." a background voice said.

There's only one person in the entire mansion who calls Tsuna 'Dame-Tsuna'. And that's his sadistic home-tutor Reborn.

"What am I supposed to do on the actual day, then?" He asked.

"Do whatever you want; You're the boss." The voice replied. "That's what I've been teaching you all these years, To become the boss."

"I already told you, I'm not a boss."

"Really? Because judging from the noise outside, They're preparing for _your _anniversary as boss."

The brunette sighed again.

"Everything happened so fast, though. All these years of training..."

"...That paid off?"

"Kind of..."

"Do you remember the first time I came to your house, Dame-Tsuna?"

The brunette chuckled a bit.

"Yeah... I just wish I could go back to those memories, you know?"

The baby smirked.

"I'll be taking me leave now..." He opened the door. "...Boss." Door closed.

_THUD_

_"Ah! I-I'm very sorry, Reborn-san!" The voice of Hayato said._

_"Hahaha! Isn't karma beautiful, Hayato?" Takeshi said._

_"Die."_

Light shed. Tsuna took his seat on his chair, Bored, He started to play tetris on his iPhone20. He's been playing for 3 minutes now, So he decided to stop and go back to his paperwork.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Oi, Dame-Tsuna." _

"Reborn? Why are you calling?"

_"Did I mention I invited your classmates and maman, too?"_

"Oh that's good-Wait... YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

**The Next Day... *Insert cute Hibird here***

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he finally finished his 7th stack of paperwork, He decided to go out for fresh air (And slight taste of freedom) While walking, he noticed some people talking in the meeting room.

He opened the door, To see his guardians gathering together with Hayato on a laptop.

"J-Juudaime!" Hayato immediately closed the laptop.

"T-Tsuna!"

"Guys? What are you doing in the meeting room?" Tsuna asked.

"Yo, Sawada! We're making a-"

"Shut your trap, Turf-top!" Hayato said as he forcibly covered the sun's guardian's mouth with his bare hand.

"Mmm-mh, Hmm mmrf!" Ryohei continued.

"Hahahaha!" Takeshi laughed and laughed.

_Oh good, They seem to be normal... _Tsuna thought.

"Kufufufu... It seems that the big day is coming up tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Congratulations, Bossu." Chrome added.

"Thank you, Chrome." Tsuna smiled.

"`Gratz, Omnivore." Kyoya added.

_Who are you and what have you done to Kyoya?! Nevermind... Just accept the compliment..._

"T-Thank you, Kyoya..."

"Hahaha, Congrats, Tsuna!"

"Thanks, Takeshi."

"Yare Yare, Aren't we being rowdy here..." Lambo said as he opened the door to the meeting room.

"Lambo!"

"Hmm... Congratulations, Tsuna-nii."

"T-Thanks!"

Kyoya just noticed they were crowding and left with no further explanation, But everybody knew otherwise.

_Ah, It's not a fake Kyoya..._

"Are? (Pronounced as 'A-RE') Hayato's being quiet.." Takeshi informed.

"Kufufufu... Shouldn't you be the noisiest one in this situation, Mr. Right-hand-man?" Mukuro said.

Hayato then showed his face as he took a piece of paper he was writing for a few minutes now.

"Ahem."

"Eh?"

"I would like to congratulate you, Juudaime for-"

"Hahaha, He was writing a speech all along!"

"Shut up, I didn't finish yet!"

"That was extreme!" Ryohei said.

"T-Thank you, Hayato." Tsuna just smiled.

"Oi, Are you done ranting, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as he slightly opened the door.

"R-Reborn!"

"Maman and your classmates are here."

"M-Maman's here?!" Lambo quickly left the room.

"Ah, Reborn-san, What do you mean by 'classmates'?" Hayato asked.

"I mean exactly what I mean. Year 20XX's Class 2A."

"They're here in Italy?" Takeshi said.

"Wait, What excuse did you tell them?" Tsuna asked dementedly.

"Excuse? The hell are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you just intentionally told them about the mafia!"

Reborn only smirked.

"Oh... My... God..."

"Serves them right! Those bastards made fun of Juudaime for years now!" Hayato said determinedly.

"Yeah, Tsuna. I guess it's better if they knew." Takeshi added.

"But that's gonna put them in danger!" Tsuna reasoned.

"Don't worry, Bossu. Namimori is Kyoya's territory." Chrome said reassuringly about her husband.

**A/N : Yes, I ship HibariXChrome. Deal with it.**

"Chrome..." Tsuna acknowledged.

"Kufufufu... Why don't I give them a little scare?" Mukuro said as he vanished into purple smoke.

"W-Wait, Mukuro!"

"Mukuro-sama..."

"Oi, Stop to the extreme!"

"Dammit, pineapple-head!"

"We have to find him!"

And so the boss and his guardians set out to find the sadistic pineapple that was to scare the living brain cells left in the young adults.

"Ah, There he is!" Tsuna said, pointing at the mist guardian.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Mukuro was indeed scaring the 19-year-olds to death. He was imprisoning them in illusions in his 'Pineapple realm'. (Something like they've been trapped in Mukuro's illusions like in SAO, but without the nerve gear :D)

"Pineapple-freak! Stop that!"

"Oh, Old man Nezu's here too?"

"Everyone's here! That's so-Wait, Mukuro please stop!" Tsuna said.

"Mukuro-sama..."

"Kufufufu... Fine, then Tsunayoshi-kun. Since it's your special day tomorrow~" He snapped his fingers and the entire class went back to reality.

"H-Huh?"

"Ah! I thought I was gonna die!"

"I'll never eat pineapples again!"

The group noticed the figures arguing in front of them; A man with a pineapple hairstyle and a handsome toned brunette.

"W-Who is that handsome guy?!"

"He's nothing like any guy I've seen before!"

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufufu... Allow me to introduce myself, I-"

"Not you, pineapple-head. I'm talking about him "

The girl pointed at Tsuna. Of course for Tsuna, he remembers everyone who made fun of him, so in this case, when we say everyone, we really mean _everyone._

"E-Eh? Is it me, Tachibana-san?" Tsuna said, to the girl's surprise.

"Kyaa~! He knows Tachibana-chan's name!"

"Waah, I'm so jealous!"

Meanwhile behind them, The 3 other guardians couldn't stop smiling/laughing/snickering/smirking at Mukuro's misfortune.

"Pffttt... That was awesome, Mukuro." Takeshi said.

"Everyone knows it's Juudaime they're talking about... Pftt..." Hayato said.

"V-Very E-Extreme..."

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome smiled so hard, Trying not to laugh.

_My dear Chrome, Even you have betrayed me... _Mukuro thought with comical tears.

All of a sudden another figure came running to them.

"Tsu-kun!" A girl with long orange hair said, Together with a girl in chinese clothing and a girl with short hair.

"Ah, Kyoko!"

"It's Kyoko to the Extreme!"

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-Pin-chan!" Chrome said with a smile.

Kyoko game her 'Tsu-kun' a kiss on the cheek and her brother a hug, She then went with Chrome to the other room.

"I'll never understand girls..." Hayato said.

"Kufufufu... Everyone knows you have to treat them with utmost care."

"How much of a caregiver can you be, pineapple-head?"

"Don't you remember, Mr. Right-hand? I'm the one who replaced dear Chrome's organs."

"You used her as your vessel, dimwit!"

"Maa, maa, Calm down guys!"

"T-That's enough, you two."

The students and Nezu, forgetting the "replaced the organs" and "used as vessel" part, They noticed something else.

"Maa maa"? That sounded like..."

"Yamamoto-kun!" The group said altogether.

"Hahaha, It's been a long time, Everybody!" Takeshi said.

"And the guy with the scowl over there... With the silver hair!"

"Gokudera-kun!" They said together again.

"Tch." Was all Hayato replied.

"The girl with the eyepatch earlier must be Dukuro-san!" A guy said.

"Yeah! But..." Tachibana looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna pointed at himself. "M-Me?"

"Yeah, Who are you?" The girl asked the man in the suit in front of her.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna said nervously.

_SILENCE~_

* * *

**Well? How was that for the 1st chapter? I'll be posting chapter 2 soon~**

**Thanks for reading, REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~ -Kotetsu (Ko-chan)**


	2. A Terror-Announcement!

**Wow, All your reviews have given me hope to continue this story with my dying will!**

**Nice going, my secondary-slaves! :D**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna said nervously.

* * *

After a few seconds of silence, Class went back to reality.

**"EEHHH?!"** They screamed from the top of their lungs.

**A/N: See? BOLD. BOLD LETTERS, Now you know how... noisy they are. *the more you know***

"S-So... Who invited you here?" Tsuna asked.

"It was the baby, Wait... Should I say the adult?" Hana said.

"H-Hana!" Ryohei gasped.

"You didn't even notice your own wife, Ryohei?"

"E-Eh, I-It wasn't like and then.. and ah, It's not..." Ryohei kept muttering.

Hana approached her husband and gave him a kiss.

"Don't do that in public, Turf-Top!" Hayato scowled.

"At least we're actually going out. Does Haru-chan even know you guys are dating?" Hana smiled.

"Haru?! Hayato and Haru?" Tsuna gasped.

"I didn't see that coming! Hahaha!" Takeshi laughed.

"Kufufufu... You have a soft side, Mr. Right-hand."

"S-Shut up! I don't like Haru!" Hayato blushed.

**A/N : YEAH! HE DOESN'T LIKE HARU! HAYATO IS MINEEEEE!**

"I'm proud of you, Hayato." Tsuna smiled at Hayato.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, Juudaime!"

"Fine fine, We'll listen to you this time, Gokudera." Hana said.

"A-Ano..." Masuda, One of the students, said.

"H-Hai, Masuda-san?" Daaamn, Tuna fish! You remember everyone's names.

"W-We were wondering when we'll get to meet the boss of the Vongola Mafia?" She said enthusiastically.

_You don't know the boss yet? That's good! _ Tsuna thought with a reassured sigh.

_You don't know the boss yet? ... That's ... good. Kufufufu_ Mukuro thought with a mischievous face.

_You don't know the boss yet?! I'll let you know!_ Hayato thought.

Presenting Sawada Tsunayoshi, The screwediest of the screwed.

A middle-aged man in a tuxedo approached them.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Ah, Kozamu-san!" Tsuna said, "Minna, This is Kozamu-san. He'll take you to your rooms and-"

_"DAME-TSUNA AND ALL YOU FUCKING GUARDIANS REPORT TO THE GODDAMN MEETING ROOM RIGHT NOW."_ Reborn's cruel voice said through the speakers.

"HIIIIEEE! What'd I do this time?!" Tsuna hiie'd.

"Whatever it is, We have to go!" Takeshi said.

And they ran all the way to the meeting room~

* * *

Tsuna hesitantly opened the door.

"Chaos." Reborn greeted.

"R-Reborn! What's the matter?!"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd tell you that the Shimon will be arriving at 8 today."

"The Shimon?" Hayato said.

"Enma got an invitation?"

"Of course."

"W-Who else got an invitation?"

"The Varia."

"Shit."

* * *

**Tralalalala~ Wait for thy next chapter~**

**I know this is short, You know how school is always so... annoying!**

**In the mean time,**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	3. The Vongolas Make Their Move!

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ～『✧****~*A NEW CHAPTER*~✧』**

**Well, Terror Week is about to end so I'll continue this fic ;)**

**I: *DONT:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:OWN*:KHR**

* * *

"O-Okay, as long as the Shimon is coming, We can... Lower the chances of this anniversary turning into a mansion of fire."

"Lower the chances?" Takeshi said as he faced Hayato, "I mean, Enma's fine but the others are..."

Precisely. Enma was at most, the normal person of the group. Other than being bullied at an unusually great amount of time, He was the one who "thunked". Adelheid Suzuki would also think, Yes. Think about fighting. And with Hibari. Then there's Aoba Koyo, Who's forever going to be arguing with Ryohei. Kaoru Mizuno, who, let's be honest, Will maybe play hardcore baseball with Takeshi once they arrive. Rauji Ooyama, who will follow Lambo in his quest of finding candy (The mature way, Since Lambo's like 15 now).

And then there's...

"Shitt P." Hayato's glare darkened, "We still have no leads on that U.M.A."

And after all these years Hayato never EVER forgotten to at least research about the woman. I'm saying this honestly, Even Haru's getting worried. Everyone just says it's normal for the boy to be curious. Let the guy dream.

But let's not forget about Uri, After all, Curiosity killed the cat. Or, ALMOST killed the cat. And by that I mean the cat ALMOST killed Shitt P. There was this one time when it was Hayato's birthday and the Shimon came to visit, Uri (who may have been influenced by Hayato) may have done a little damage.

So yeah, Having the Shimon would be a great idea.

"So, All of you get back to work." Reborn ordered as he put the pen down.

"W-What?!" Tsuna dumbfounded, "You mean we still have to work?!"

"Just because tomorrow is special doesn't mean I'll consider you not doing your jobs." Reborn then gestured everybody to go out of the room, "Now get out."

* * *

Outside the meeting room, All of the guardians (Because Kyoya, Chrome and Lambo heard the arcobaleno's terror-announcement.) were planning on how to lessen the amount of jobs to do, SINCE, Reborn gave them a long list of chores.

A very long list indeed. Reborn couldn't cut Mr. Im-Having-A-Mafia-Anniversary some slack, Making poor Dame-Tsuna do his chores 24 hours before his anniversary as 10th Vongola Boss? Even I'd be sorry for the dude. But, nevertheless, This was Reborn we were talking about. The Poor tenth-generation didn't have a choice.

"Okay..." Tsuna took a deep breathe and read aloud the long list of chores.

And it took about 15 minutes. Well, Class 2A were already set with everything in their rooms and were getting ready for brunch in a few hours. Dame-Tsuna was still on the 99th chore.

"That's a really long list..." Takeshi whistled, "What're we gonna do about it?"

"I have an idea," Tsuna raised the paper in his hand, "We'll split the chores. As long as we don't cause anything bad to happen, The amount of jobs to do won't be that much."

"Agreed." Hayato clenched his fist in determination, "Let's keep the chore list the way it is. With 100 chores."

"It mustn't exceed to 101." Chrome added.

"And we can't let a single chore be undone." Mukuro said.

"So, like the chores, Let's split up." Kyoya suggested.

And so the Vongola Tenth-Generation guardians were split up as logically as ever, To avoid any misdoings and accidents, Each of them was paired with someone who would calm any tantrum, and stop any loco-insanity that may happen in the process.

Takeshi was paired up with Hayato, since whenever the one-sided argument would start, It would be as it is. Plus, They're a good team together, Both were logical and at the same time illogical. But they both respect Tsuna and are both afraid of Reborn so...

Ryohei was paired up with Lambo, considering that when Ryohei is left with a responsibility (And yet being Sun Guardian is responsibility enough,) He becomes more mature and less 'extreme'. And they're both afraid of Reborn so...

Chrome and Kyoya were paired up, Since, both Kyoya and Chrome couldn't be paired up with Mukuro, And since they were MARRIED, (And since Kyoya forced Tsuna out of L-O-V-E~) And since they were both afraid of Reborn, so...

In the end, Tsuna and Mukuro were paired up, Since this was the perfect chance to test the mist-guardian's loyalty to his boss, now that he was going to celebrate his anniversary in 24 hours. And they were both afraid of Reborn, so...

And so the current mission was : Get all the chores done in 24 hours before either the Shimon or the Varia arrives. And they had to do this without the help of any maid, butler, or even a random joe they meet at the garage. Once they met 'Joe' who was actually trying to gain secrets from the Vongola, But in the end they executed him. Poor Joe. They divided all 100 chores to 25 each team.

They were determined to claim success for the sake of the party. And they were all afraid of Reborn so...

* * *

**TAKESHI AND HAYATO **

* * *

"Okay, So first of in the list is..."

1.) Clean the pool

"Clean the pool? That'd be easy!" Hayato and Takeshi then rushed to the pool.

Takeshi, being the Vongola Rain Guardian, he took out Rondine di Pioggia, Kojirou and Akita di Pioggia, Jirou

"Okay, guys, you know what to do!"

Yes, Kojirou and Jirou indeed knew what to do. Because all Takeshi said was 'you know what to do', So They didn't know whether to go make a mess or clean the pool. And apparently, The first option was by majority, the winner.

And they made a pretty big mess. Water was everywhere, Even the streamers and lanterns that were hanged on the fences were soaked wet, And some even short-circuited. The lights melted and there was a small fire.

**The Takeshi-Hayato chore count : 26**

* * *

**RYOHEI AND LAMBO**

* * *

Ryohei and Lambo were on their way to the guest rooms this time, Their current job was to make sure that all the guests were complete and nobody was absent, or anybody exceeded.

25.) Make sure all guests are in the mansion

"Yosh." Ryohei reached his palm towards the door knob.

"Ah, Ryohei-nii, I think you should knock first..."

"That's right!" Ryohei knocked 3 times to the extreme. And it was a little bit to extreme-They broke the door-There was this hole on the door. And, Unfortunately and unluckily to the extreme, That was Hana, Kyoko and Haru's room.

"What are you doing, Ryohei?!" Hana scrunched aggressively.

"H-H-Hana?!"

"This won't end well."

**The Ryohei-Lambo chore count : 26**

* * *

**KYOYA AND CHROME**

* * *

The couple's job was to make a welcoming banner for the visitors.

50.) Make a welcoming banner

"Goddamn chores..." Hibari cursed as he took out tarpulin paper from the cabinet.

"Let's go to Shoichi and Spanner-san so we can print the banner."

They proceeded to the technician's quarters. Being greeted politely by both Shoichi and Spanner, (And Verde who was too busy trying to find the toner), They told them about their current chore.

"But I guess we're not supposed to help you with the printing..." Shoichi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"As long as we can use it, that'll be fine." Chrome replied.

Shoichi, Spanner and Verde stepped aside as the couple was trying to analyze how to use a printer. Verde handed them the bottle of toner and went to where Shoichi and Spanner were, observing.

"Okay..." Kyoya raised the bottle and stared at it, "What the fuck is toner?"

"Y-You put it on the-"

"I don't need your help, herbivores."

"Be more polite, Kyoya." Chrome ordered.

"We're doing this alone and they're butting in."

"You're always so cranky when people try to help you; How much pride do you have?"

"A lot, Chrome. A lot."

You should really watch where you're putting the tone-never mind-Kyoya put the toner in the wrong place. And fucking ink was EVERYWHERE. Kyoya and Chrome's clothes, Even their faces. It was like an ink storm in there, And Verde had something else to worry about.

**The Kyoya-Chrome chore count : 26**

* * *

**TSUNA AND MUKURO**

* * *

Dame-Tsuna and Pineapple-kun's job was...

75.) Make brunch

"Making brunch? That won't be so hard, right?"

"What is... brunch?" Mukuro asked bluntly.

"I think it's a cross between breakfast and lunch..." Tsuna replied, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"So we're going to combine breakfast AND lunch?"

"I think so..."

They rushed to the kitchen, where Bianchi and the other maids were.

"You guys are in charge of brunch...?"

"Y-Yeah, We were hoping to use the kitchen."

"Kufufufu, The arcobaleno said we're not supposed to ask for help."

"Reborn did?!" Bianchi sprung into happiness and cartoonish hearts started to show in her eyes, "Then all maids are not allowed to help!"

So it was Tsuna's job to make the breakfast and Mukuro's job to make the lunch. You don't mean-YES I MEAN IT. They're planning to make both meals and mix them with a blender. Lovely.

"The pancakes are ready." Tsuna said as he took a large plate of pancakes.

"The chicken is done, too." Mukuro took out the tray from the oven.

The maids and Bianchi awed at the sight, "They cook so well!" A maid said, "Kyaa~ And they're so handsome, too!" Another maid said. Bianchi just waited for the stupid part to come out.

THE STUPID PART.

"The chicken smells so go-Wait, Why are they putting them in the blender?!"

"T-T-They're not gonna do t-"

_Too late. _

*WWWRRRRRRRBFFFFZZZZZCHWEEERRRRRR*

"Such idiots..."

*WWWRRRRRRRLLLLGRLGRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-*

"Ah, The blender can't take all of it at once."

"What do we do now?"

ABORT MISSION. ABORT ABORT ABORT-Is what should be in their heads right now. But these were the Vongola, They don't think, THEY DO. That's how they roll. And so they started to mix them manually.

"I'm so glad they sto-NO WAIWOWOWO-"

And when I say manually, I don't mean by a ladle and a mixing bowl. I mean the hands.

The Tsuna-Mukuro chore count : 26

* * *

After 3 hours, the Vongolas have miraculously finished 2 chores. 1st, The chore they were assigned to. And 2nd, for cleaning the mess that was caused by the chore they were assigned to.

And so Reborn decided it was high-time he would make a terror-announcement.

_"DAME-TSUNA AND ALL YOU FUCKING GUARDIANS REPORT TO THE GODDAMN DINING ROOM RIGHT NOW."_

It was time for brunch.

Oh Goodie.

The guardians practically skyrocketed to the dining room, Not noticing how much of a mess they were.

Hayato and Takeshi were soaking wet. The word 'TIRED' was obviously written on their faces. As for Ryohei and Lambo, Lambo wasn't in by any means looking like a garbage disposal, Unlike Ryohei, however, who was almost beaten to death by Hana. Kyoya and Chrome were impressively just standing there like they haven't been eaten by the ink-monster (Apparently their pride was higher than I thought it was...). Tsuna and Mukuro looked fine, But their arms looked like they tried to chew them off.

It wasn't something you'd see everyday.

But for the Vongola, They'd see it all the time.

"Tsu-kun! Onii-chan! Minna! W-What happened to you guys?!" Kyoko gasped at her brother and lover. She looked at Hana who had this anime vein on her forehead as she gave a strong glare at Ryohei.

"LONG STORY." Everyone replied.

* * *

**This was far longer than the previous chapter, AND I AM PROUD GYAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**In the mean time,**

**(ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ～『✧~*REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!*~✧』**

**Ciao Ciao!~**


End file.
